Protection and authentication of digital content has become a significant issue in the current digital epoch with efficient communication mediums such as the Internet used for information retrieval. Currently available techniques for content description and query processing in information retrieval are based on keywords. The techniques thus provide limited capabilities to capture the conceptualizations associated with user needs and contents.
The structure of the semantic web gives users the power to share and collaboratively generate decentralized linked data. In many cases though, collaboration requires some form of authentication and authorization to ensure the security and integrity of the data being generated. Conventional authorization systems, for example, role-based authentication, attribute-based authentication, and ontology-based authentication rely on centralized databases and are thus insufficient.
Moreover, these existing solutions are manual and there are no dynamic changes in these solutions in order to provide access based on context. These existing solutions only allow for the specific constraints of static and dynamic separation of duties and there is no room for any additional constraints.